fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Angra Arcadia
'''Angra Arcadia''' '''Angra Arcadia''' is a cunning, tall, well-build and handsome young man that know both magic and sword skills from the Arcadia household. He believe that to overcome and cleanse evil, someone has to become greater evil. He is abandoned child from Arcadia household because know and can use a Dark Magic, a magic who susposed to wield by only an evil being, while he didn't care and leave his home and break his ties with his family. Background Angra was born in 25BA as a high noble in Arcadia family but because his family believe that he is descendant of some Evil Gods that will make the world in great disaster, he been abandoned and expelled, make him angry and decide to break his ties with Arcadia family. Despite his misrable fate, he has a great talent for magic and sword skills, albeit it self-taught but can easily surpass someone who train years to manage grasp that caliber. In 5BA, during his adventures to travel and know a whole world, he encouter a dragon goddess known as Ophis, who is like a harmless dragon girl to him. Both of them stare at each other, before said anything. ''"Who are you...?" - Ophis'' ''"I am... my name is, Angra. You can call me Angra Arcadia." - Angra'' Because those two have a similar fate and situation, they became friend fast and decided to travel around the world together. Despite called friend, when both dedice to travel together, one of their companions say that they (Angra and Ophis) treat each other with an intimacy beyond a friend, they act more like lovers. During 8BA, because of his impressive action in several places around the world, like saving and killing peoples he want—he became known as "Armageddon of The World". He help and participate in a small or big war, but in the shadow controlling everything he can and want. Although he didn't like the rule that Queen Razgriz have, he still live in New Razgriz, with Ophis in his side. He didn't care as long Ophis in his side and vice versa. He still like that New Razgriz is looks like a land where all races can live in peace—even though is not easy like that. At the same year, in mid-year, his friends and companions keep tell him to ask Ophis to marry her. At first he denial about it but after some talk, he understand and agree with them. At the end of day, he proposed to Ophis, it's makes her crying in joy and willing to accept it. They then married in the end of 8BA. ''"You know, Angra."'' ''"What is it, Ophis?"'' ''"I want a child."'' Currently, he is not his past self but still has a cunning traits while now he is happy with his wife and has a happy life even though it will become disaster at the end of his live. Abilities Magic abilities Angra had a training from hell, he is trained by his wife, Ophis who is Dragon Goddess of Infinite and some a self-taught training he did in his free time. He possesses the certain magic powers. * '''Disaster Magic''': Due to him born with a Dark Magic and his self-taught while travel around the world, he is able to create a new magic he developed and make it his own style to use in a battle with his opponent. However, this magic is divided to several moves. ** '''Imperium Esse''': Can control a being that capture by his eyes. Althought is like puppeting or controlling zombie, it can be used as a decoy and army full of being who are still alive. ** '''Armis Clade''': An armament that fill its body user that increase its status to 100% and can easily take down a mid-rank Dragon with its own. ** '''Magna Sanitatem''': A Great-rank Healing spell that can heal someone up to 90% and a party consist 10 peoples. ** '''Clade Illusio''': Can cast a powerful illustion to someone and makes them believe that it's real, while you can do anything to them, such as hurt and kill them but the pain is real although they can't die if you kill them in the illusion. ** '''Solidum Clone de Clade''': Multiply and makes its user to be able clone themself to unlimited number and containt 10% of the original power. ** '''Obice Evanescentibus''': A barrier that erasing all of magic attack that directed to its user, still can be hurt by a non-magic attack. ** '''Armageddon Mundi''': The ultimate and disaster level magic that can't be destroyed once its firing and can blow up a big country in one second. * '''Dragon Magic''': Due to him encouter Ophis and his body been reconstructed because his former human body died, he now can use a dragon based magic because he has a dragon body. Although it's powerful, he rarely use his dragon magic and still use his own magic. Skilled Swordman Angra is talented in both of magic and sword skills, but because he abandoned and expelled from Arcadia household, he can't master his sword skills and decide to self-taught. But once he think that he can't be great if his skills is self-taught, so he tried to find a teacher to teach him a sword skills. He is fast, agile and will hit you like a truck that never there was. He can use the certain sword skills: * '''Ouroboros Style''': Due to him still has Arcadia as his name, he can't naming his sword skill into Arcadia and decide to use his wife title and last name to named it—which is agreed by Ophis herself while doing a thumbs up to him. ** '''Fast Kill''': Strike his enemies in their neck or heart with his fast movement that can't be seen by common eyes. Depend on how fast he can reach their neck or heart without noticed by his enemies. ** '''Barbeque Slash''': Inspired when he eat a barbeque, he dediced to try a barbeque slash technique. Cut his enemies body into tiny pieces, more like dice-shaped size with high movement speed. ** '''Sound Stepping''': While he targeted in close ranged and long ranged enemies, he can easily dodged the attack and slash their legs to make them can't run and escape from him. Equipment Infinite Ring A blackish red colored ring containt Ophis the Dragon Goddess of Infinite magic power, a ring that can been used to transfer magic power to someone who wear it, been used while his magic power is running out or he can't use his own magic power—in other word, as his last resort. Oath Ring An oath ring that is proof of his marriage with Ophis. One of his treasured item. Paradise of Disaster Angra's personal sword for killing and slashing his enemies. He can adjust the sizes and appearance at his will. It's a literal unbreakable sword and made of the finest material ever. Trivia * He can't eat any spicy foods. * He Killed his own parents. * Despite known as "Armageddon of The World", people around him respect him highly and he has a fanclub who he's find annoying. * Angra Arcadia look is based on Ren Amamiya/Akira Kurusu from Persona 5 while his name is mix between Angra Mainyu and Lux Arcadia from Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle. Images